


Peeling potatoes

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan gets punished for punching Scott in the face





	Peeling potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challende COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: potato peeler

Logan was muttering to himself in complaint.

He was sitting on a short stool in the mansion's kitchen, peeling potatoes with an old, dull peeler. He had even been forbidden to use his claws to do it because “it wasn’t hygienic”, so he was stuck with that almost useless tool. Peeling a whole crate of potatoes with a dull peeler could be classified as torture, and he had had his fair share of painful experiences.

It just wasn't fair.

Yeah, he had punched Summers in the face.

Yeah, he had _accidentally_ broken his nose and glasses.

Yeah, it had caused the Danger Room's ceiling to blow up.

But it had been an accident! He hadn't meant to damage the Danger Room!

But Chuck had refused to listen to his explanation and had decided to punish him.

So there he was, angry and frustrated. He couldn't even take a break to smoke, Chuck had threatened him to confiscate his cigars if he slacked.

Everyone else was passing by to grab something cold to drink by the pool and it was pissing him off. He was hot too, he wanted to relax by the pool with a beer in one hand and a cigar in the other!

After a while Ororo and Kurt came to retrieve some sodas. They were only wearing their swimsuits and Logan couldn't help but look at them.

The woman was so beautiful in her skimpy white bikini, her ebony skin so smooth and alluring, her white hair framing her face, her pearly teeth shining as she laughed.

The man was equally handsome in his red briefs, his blue fur looking soft and nice to touch, his tail waving lazily behind him, his yellow eyes sparkling as he laughed with Storm.

Logan's hands stopped in mid-air, a potato in one and the peeler in the other, and his eyes followed his two teammates to the fridge.

When they turned towards him he smirked.

-Thanks for brightening my afternoon.- he mischievously said.

Ororo laughed, but Kurt's cheeks took a purple shade. Wolverine found him adorable.

-You know, you could have been enjoying the pool too if you hadn't punched Scott.- Storm softly scolded the Canadian.

Logan looked at her and shrugged.

-Heh, too late to undo it.-

-We could keep you a shady spot by the pool if you hurry.- she winked.

-Don't make the ice melt.- Kurt joked, showing him a bucket in which a few beers were swimming in iced water.

They waved goodbye while walking out.

-Damn, I gotta hurry!- Logan said to himself.

He glared at the potato, then at the peeler.

He grinned.

Chuck hadn't said anything about not using his claws to sharpen the peeler...

After having sharpened his tool way more than necessary peeling the remaining potatoes was a piece of cake.

He jumped up before the last tuber fell on its companions, taking his shirt off while rushing towards the pool. He couldn't wait to drink a cold beer and relax looking at those two!


End file.
